Integrated circuit device packages may input and output an electrical signal and an optical signal. Thus, the integrated circuit device packages may include a pad for inputting and outputting the electrical signal and an optical element for inputting and outputting the optical signal. An additional interposer, for example an optical substrate, may be included in the integrated circuit device packages to increase speed of inputting and outputting of the optical signal.